Protocolo
by OuttaControl845
Summary: "No porque no lo veas significa que no es real" Masaki estaba emocionado por ingresar al lugar con los magos más fuertes de la historia. Decidido a ser más fuerte se adentro a las penumbras del Protocolo sin saber el infierno que le esperaba dentro. Cada habitación tiene un mundo aterrador, ¿Te animas a entrar en ellos? YAOI varias parejas AU Inazuma Eleven Go CS
1. Prólogo

**~*Prólogo**

"_El hombre que tiene miedo sin peligro, _

_Inventa el peligro para justificar su miedo"_

_-Alain_

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver la perfección de su trabajo, no cabía duda, jamás había visto un juguete tan hermoso y perfecto como el que tenía ahora frente a sus ojos, ese era su nuevo favorito, su juguete perfecto. Tomo con cuidado los finos hilos y los tensó permitiéndole así el movimiento. Se veía tan hermoso de esa forma, sus bellos rizos castaños y esa mirada rojiza apagada, su piel que brillaba a causa del barniz y el pequeño traje que le encajaba a la perfección. Como no amarlo si era más que perfecto, mejor que cualquier dios griego, era su mejor creación y de eso no cabía duda. Paso su dedo índice por la madera que formaba tan bello rostro, una lágrima calló en su dedo provocando que su sonrisa se desvaneciera por completo y que su ceño se frunciera levemente, ¿Cómo era posible que él fuera tan egoísta? Si en ese momento ella se encontraba tan feliz ¿Por qué siempre trataba de arruinarlo todo con su llanto?

Soltó los hilos dejando caer al joven de madera haciendo a un lado la preocupación que antes mantenía de que este se lastimara o rompiera. Estaba molesta con el castaño por arruinar su momento de felicidad con sus tontos berrinches, por más que lo intentaba no lograba comprender, si él había aceptado el trato no tenía porque estar triste. Bajo la mirada a donde se encontraba su nuevo entretenimiento dejando escapar un tenue suspiro, si bien recordaba ella le había obligado a derramar aquella gota carmín sobre las hojas de aquel viejo libro, había sido forzado y por ello tenía todo derecho a llorar. Sus dedos acariciaron el rizado cabello del joven tratando de tranquilizarlo tomándolo nuevamente entre sus manos, no le gustaba que sus muñecos estuvieran tristes y menos si eran sus favoritos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe llamando la atención de todos los presentes en aquella habitación, una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en sus labios al notar la presencia del de cabellos morados. Tardó un tiempo para comenzar a caminar a paso lento al lado de todas aquellas repisas que se encontraban en ese pequeño lugar. En parte le asustaba la idea de estar allí, avanzar y sentir aquellas miradas de todos los presentes sobre él, miradas que le seguían los pasos, atentas a cada uno de sus leves movimientos. Detuvo su andar dirigiendo su mirada a la joven quien continuaba sumida en la belleza de su marioneta, poso su mano en la pequeña mesa de noche que se encontraba a su lado mientras observaba uno de los títeres que la chica poseía. Nunca había logrado comprender la fascinación de aquella joven por esos objetos, no tenía sentido desperdiciar tanto poder en un tonto muñeco con cuerdas. Trataba de comprender a su compañera pero parecía ser algo imposible, suponía era algo que tenía significado. Podía ser cualquiera la razón por la cual derrochaba tanto poder, había llegado a pensar era solo un capricho por parte de la oji-violeta. No estaba tan lejos de la verdad.

Soltó un suspiro volviendo la mirada a la chica de orbes moradas decidido a soltar el mensaje recibido con anterioridad. Su semblante se encontraba serio ante la joven aunque su mirada llegaba a delatar los nervios que sentía. Luego de un tiempo en silencio comenzó a hablar con el tono serio y frío usual en su persona – Beta, tengo que hablarte sobre tus juegos

– ¿Podríamos dejar esta conversación para después? –Interrumpió sin levantar la mirada de sus manos– Les prometí a los chicos jugar un rato –acariciaba con delicadeza los rizos castaños de su pequeño juguete. Su voz era dulce mostrándole así al mayor que no se encontraba tensa ni a la defensiva. Beta era una chica complicada para todos, era alguien impredecible hasta para él. Normalmente se le encontraba de una forma relajada, sonriente y dulce como cualquier chica de su edad, más el joven de hebras moradas sabía que ella no era de fiar, era peligrosa y demasiado astuta. Nunca hay que fiarse de las apariencias.

Soltó al muñeco dejándolo en la silla que se encontraba junto a su cama para luego sentarse en el sillón de al lado. Apoyo su rostro en su mano mientras posaba la otra sobre su pierna izquierda, cruzó las piernas para mayor comodidad para volver luego toda su atención en el de hebras moradas– Además, me molesta que solo vengan a juzgarme –su mirada se fijó en el peli-violeta como si se tratara de una bestia provocando que este retrocediera un paso apartando su mano de la mesa. Odiaba a la gente que estorbaba, que solo llegaba a molestar la calma que otros poseían. ¿Por qué ese hombre siempre hacía lo mismo? ¿Qué ya no le quedaba una vida que disfrutar? Si tal era su problema ella estaba dispuesta a darle una nueva, esa era su especialidad ¿No? Reparar lo muerto para dejarlo con vida. Cerró los ojos calmando un poco sus pensamientos, tampoco podía culpar de ello a otras personas– Eso no es de amigos –le volvió a ver de forma más tranquila, no pensaba asustar más al joven frente a ella– ¿Qué no piensas lo mismo Alpha?

– Por favor, escúchame solo esta vez –pidió con su típico tono mecánico el cual había hecho dudar muchas veces a la de hebras cyan sobre la verdadera existencia del de orbes grisáceas. Avanzó unos pasos y mantuvo la mirada fija en la menor esperando una respuesta la cual nunca llego, hubo un largo silencio hasta que Beta lo rompió soltando un bufido el cual Alpha tomo como un "adelante" – No vengo a juzgarte por nada de lo que haces, admiro tu trabajo y lo sabes bien –su mirada se paso por toda la habitación hasta volver a caer sobre la joven– No vengo a hablarte de lo que haces, sino de cómo lo haces

– Ya se, se que está mal que haga tantos pero me gusta y lo sabes –interrumpió sujetando del mentón al títere castaño– No es mi culpa que así queden tan perfectos

– No lo son –sus puños se apretaron con fuerza y su mirada cargada de furia se encarnó en el de orbes grisáceas quien, nuevamente, retrocedió levemente asustado. Se arrepentía de sus palabras, conocía a la perfección el carácter de la oji-violeta y aun así había hablado. Comenzaba a creer que las palabras del peli-verde estaban solo un poco en lo correcto– Bueno… Solo deja de elegirlos al azar y de trabajar por tu propia cuenta

– ¿Y a ti qué te hace? –su voz era más grave demostrando claramente su molestia, era todo lo contrario de su común voz dulce. Nunca era bueno enojar a la peli-azul ni sacar su lado malo a flote, todos lo sabían pero aun así lo hacían, como unos animales impulsivos que siempre le jalaban la cola al toro. Cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro tratando de relajarse, ya se había dicho que no tenía que descargarse con cualquiera y menos con Alpha. Volvió a ver al mayor, una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y asintió– Si así son las cosas dile al Master que dejaré de tener tantos juguetes. Puedes retirarte Alpha

– Yes –respondió para volver a cruzar la habitación y dirigirse a la salida dispuesto a abandonar el lugar antes de que la joven volviera a enfurecer. Sus pasos se detuvieron en la puerta y volvió la mirada para ver lo que siempre había, una habitación oscura llena de títeres, títeres que no eran más que juguetes malditos que no siempre habían sido una simple marioneta. Juguetes los cuales seguían con la mirada a todo aquel que pasase en ese extraño lugar. Tal vez no era la peor habitación de todas pero igual seguía poniendo a muchos aterrorizados. Continuó su camino cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, estaba harto de tener que ser el que se pasara por cada una de esas habitaciones dando los mensajes y recibiendo la furia de sus receptores. Le molestaba ser el "mensajero" y tener que entrar cada día a esa recamara tan aterradora– Claro, como si alguna de las habitaciones no diera su miedo –susurró para sí mismo recordando lo que ocurría con cada uno de los habitantes de aquella casa… Y sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

* * *

Bueno, antes que nada debo de decir que es muy hermoso volver a estos lugares con un nuevo proyecto, llevaba un largo tiempo fuera de FF y no pensaba retomarlo pero este es un regalo así que acabe por subirlo. Ya sé, ya sé, les debo dos historias desde hace ya casi un año pero tengo motivos por los cuales nunca actualicé pero ya es otro tema.

Bien, enfocándonos en este nuevo proyecto que les traigo… Esta historia está prevista de unos 30 o 35 capítulos con prólogo, epílogo y dos capítulos de recuerdos o "relleno". No vengo a dar mucha información sobre esto porque no me gusta estar diciendo toda la historia en un resumen sin haberla sacado ya así que esto no será tanto. Esta historia se enfocará en Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone [Por fin hago un fic de esa temporada] sobretodo en el Protocolo Omega, levará varios personajes aunque no incluiré más que un personaje del Inazuma original, de allí los demás no participan en esta historia porque no me dio ganas… Tal vez agregue otro pero eso luego se sabrá. Esta historia la pienso subir cada dos semanas, aun no tengo listo el día pero puede que sea en domingo.

Con otras cosas ¡Ya tengo editora! Luego de mucho pensarlo me conseguí una y a ella le tengo que agradecer el que les traiga un fic decente aparte de que me dedique a mejorar mi narrativa y todo ello, no soy buena aún pero estoy mejorando. Por lo dicho antes le dedico este fic a Atsu-nya~ y va con todo mi corazoncito de monito, Ale sabes que te quiero demasiado y gracias por haber aceptado a esta persona tan desastrosa, lenta y complicada, créeme te esperan muchos dolores de cabeza conmigo. También le tengo que agradecer a mi querida Ale Neko la cual me ha ayudado a crear bien esta historia, lo ha hecho indirectamente pero me ayudo y sin ella no tendría una buena trama, gracias hermanita.

Bueno, aprovechando traigo un pequeño aviso sobre _Run Away From the Death_ para que las que la leen y siguen sepan, igual pondré este aviso en mi cuenta así que no pueden decir que no avise. Tengo pensado borrar la historia por completo y volverla a comenzar ¿Razón? La trama me encanta pero no me gusta como esta, claro en ese entonces no digamos era la mejor escritora y por eso mismo la cambiare por completo. La trama y los capítulos seguirán siendo los mismos solo que la narrativa y redacción mejorará, será mal largo, detallado y con suerte llamativo. Esa historia será subida nuevamente dentro de aproximadamente dos meses, no completa ni todo lo que ya lleva pero con suerte serán dos capítulos.

Gracias a todo el que llego a leer hasta este punto y gracias a los que leyeron la historia, les agradezco demasiado y espero esta haya sido de su agrado. Bueno, ahora prometo volverme más activa con esta cuenta aunque no me quiero ahogar de proyectos así que solo estén atentos a esta historia y otra que subiré con suerte la semana entrante si no tengo muchos proyectos. No olviden que los comentarios de los lectores motivan al escritor a seguir día a día así que dejen un lindo review para hacerme saber que les parece este nuevo proyecto. Sin más que decir los dejo.

~ ~Pili-chan~ ~


	2. Chapter 1

**Notas de autor al final, favor de leer.**

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level 5. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.**

**Historia 100% original. Propiedad de Pili-Chan. Historia con derecho de autor.**

* * *

_**~*Bienvenidos al Protocolo**_

Sus pasos se detuvieron al encontrarse ante las puertas de ese gran lugar. Por más que lo quisiera aún no podía creer que se encontraba allí, un sitió el cual se creía un simple mito y no se hallaba en ningún lugar; ¡Pero claro que existía! Si allí lo tenía él frente a sus narices, lo estaba viendo ahora con sus dos ojos y posteriormente se había dado un leve pellizco para confirmar la realidad de lo que parecía un sueño. Ya no había vuelta atrás, se encontraba en su punto de inicio, parado frente a las grandes puertas de madera con sus maletas al lado, dudando entre entrar al lugar donde se encontraban los magos más fuertes y peligrosos de todo el mundo o salir huyendo dominado por sus miedos.

Soltó un suspiro volviendo a tomar sus maletas del suelo y subir los tres escalones posteriores a la entrada escuchando el crujir de la madera bajo sí. Sus piernas temblaban y sus manos sudaban a causa del miedo a lo que le esperaba en el interior; aún así tomo la argolla de metal que colgaba en la puerta dejándola caer sobre la vieja madera.

El silencio dominó por un tiempo. Se encontraba dispuesto a tocar de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven de cabellos negros y ojos grisáceos. Los tenues rayos del atardecer iluminaron el barniz mostrando lo evidente: El chico que yacía ante él no era más que una simple marioneta; una marioneta sin titiritero.

"_Como en las leyendas"_

El oji-ámbar retrocedió, aterrado, sintiendo como poco a poco sus miedos se rebalsaban y se le escapaban de entre las manos. Sus pasos se detuvieron al llegar al borde del escalón, resbalando en este y abriéndose paso al vacio. Apretó sus parpados en espera del choque que jamás llego; en lugar del suelo se encontró rodeado por los brazos de, si mal no recordaba, el mismo chico quien le había invitado a llegar.

Sintió el color subírsele al rostro por la embarazosa situación en la que se encontraba, nunca antes había llegado a parar en los brazos de un chico por culpa de un estúpido títere quien amablemente había atendido la puerta ante su llamado. Se reincorporó haciendo una leve reverencia en señal de disculpa ante lo cual solamente recibió una fría y penetrante mirada que le corroía hasta los huesos.

– Algo me dice que esto nunca deja de ser entretenido –se escuchó la dulce voz desde el interior llamando la atención del de cabellos azulinos. La puerta se abrió por completo dejando a la vista a la causante de todo– Bienvenido, ya era hora que llegaras

La oji-violeta bajo los escalones con suma delicadeza hasta posicionarse al lado del de mirada gatuna, sonrió de forma juguetona estrechándole la mano en señal de bienvenida. El de hebras cyan tragó nervioso dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro y dudando entre sujetar aquella mano blanquecina o retirarse lo más rápido posible y perderse en las profundidades de bosque, esperando a que algún día fuera alguien a rescatarlo.

– Lamento sus acciones, no sigue siendo más que una niña –habló por fin el de orbes grisáceos lanzándole una aterradora mirada a la peli-azul quien, confirmando las palabras antes dichas, respondió sacándole la lengua al mayor– Antes de todo déjame presentarme, mi nombre es…

– Alpha –susurró el más bajo deseando con todo su ser no haber errado en el nombre. Sus miedos se perdieron al notar como el nombrado asentía y una sonrisa de satisfacción se formaba en su rostro. Era el mejor y de eso estaba seguro. Tal vez le asustaban cosas como la broma de la marioneta pero con su fuerza, destreza y memoria nadie le ganaba– Gracias por invitarme, de verdad este siempre ha sido mi sueño, convertirme en uno de los magos más fuertes y pertenecer a la leyenda –su mirada se ilumino; el mejor de los magos, uno de sus más grandes sueños desde que era un simple crío. Con el simple hecho de encontrarse ante dos de los magos más poderosos se sentía importante; con el simple hecho de estar ante las puertas del temible _Protocolo_ ya era importante.

Su sonrisa aumentó al igual que su ego, ser importante entre los importantes; aún no olvidaba lo atónitos que se habían quedado sus amigos al momento en el que el de hebras violetas le había buscado e invitado a pertenecer al _Protocolo_. Joder, si se había sentido magnífico ese día, ¿Cómo se sentiría entonces al volver como un poderoso mago? ¿Cómo se sentiría al ver a sus padres postrados ante él pidiéndole perdón por haberle despreciado? ¿Cómo se sentiría al ver a todos esos envidiosos reconociendo por fin su grandeza? No podía negárselo, desde siempre había sido el mejor y ahora solo se convertiría en el mejor sobre los mejores.

– Mira, nunca pensé que traerías a un pequeño niño con esa clase de ilusiones –la joven se burló sacando así de su nube de egocentrismo al peli-cyan quien le lanzo una dura mirada perdiendo así ante esta su imagen de inocente– Oh, me disculpo si ofendí. Será mejor que dejemos la charla y entres a conocer lo que será tu casa

– Claro, eso sería lo mejor, debes acoplarte y conocer algunas reglas

Alzó una ceja al escuchar la última palabra pronunciada por el oji-grisáceo, ¿Había dicho reglas? ¿Reglas? ¿Había dicho que habían reglas? ¡¿Reglas?!

– Un minuto, ¿Reglas? –peguntó de forma tajante recibiendo la mirada confusa de ambos chicos– Me están diciendo que aquí, en el lugar con las personas más grandes de todo el mundo ¿Hay reglas? –no hubo respuesta por parte de los mayores, tan solo se limitaron a intercambiar miradas como si con estas se estuvieran diciendo algo como "¿Y este mocoso que se cree?" o cosas por el estilo. Harto del silencio, el de mirada ámbar soltó una fuerte carcajada cargada de ironía, ¿De verdad tenían reglas? Nah, debía de ser otra de esas bromas de bienvenida– Por favor, tienen que estar bromeando

– No es broma, tenemos reglas para los neófitos como tú –las palabras de Alpha fueron lo suficiente para callar al menor quien se cruzo de brazos indignado ante sus palabras. Era cierto, le superaba por miles en magia por el simple hecho de dominar una magia desconocida, pero eso no significaba que tuviera el derecho de llamarle inexperto, ¡Sabía todo de magia! Su único problema era el emplearla de forma correcta, pero aun así no era un simple novato– Limítate a seguir estas y no tendrás problemas con nadie, ¿Comprendes? –volvió a hablar para luego atravesar el umbral de la entrada esperando ser seguido por los otros dos.

Soltó un bufido al sentir como la joven le empujaba por detrás haciéndole así subir los escalones y avanzar hasta la sala principal. Valla cara la que debió de haber puesto para que la de hebras azulinas soltara una risilla burlona ante su reacción.

Su mirada se paseó por todo el lugar inspeccionando cada rincón de lo que sería su casa. Observo con cuidado cada rincón de la amplia y vacía habitación octagonal; en el techo se encontraba colgando una lámpara en forma de araña y al fondo una amplia escalera la cual a medio camino se dividía a ambos lados. Volvió su mirada a las paredes del salón, a leguas pudo notar lo desgastado que estaba el tapiz y la capa blanquecina que formaba el polvo en el suelo de madera.

Avanzó hasta los escalones escuchando el crujir del suelo, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía esa casa? ¿Un siglo? ¿Dos? ¿Mil? Si esa cosa estaba más que vieja, hasta su pequeña casa del árbol se veía mejor que esa habitación.

Continuó subiendo los escalones sin atreverse siquiera a posar por medio segundo su mano en el barandal, pensar en que acabaría con la mano negra, vaya sorpresa la que le daba la vida. Llegaron a la planta superior donde se detuvieron en seco, allí Alpha se volvió hacia el menor para comenzar con el recorrido.

– Aquí comienza lo que te interesa. No hay mucho que ver la verdad, se come en el comedor o en cada habitación, eso es decisión de cada quien.

– ¿Qué hay allá? –interrumpió fijando toda su atención en un solo punto. Frente a los escalones, al fondo de ese obscuro pasillo se encontraba una puerta de la cual por lo bajo se colaba un pequeño halo de luz rojiza.

El mayor frunció el ceño ante aquella pregunta. Se volvió para ver al menor con la mirada fija en este.

– Nunca entres a esa habitación, ¿Comprendes?

– ¿Qué clase de orden es esa? –Cuestionó el peli-cyan indignado ante tal respuesta– Merezco un mejor trato si es que lo saben dar

Un fuerte suspiro captó la atención de ambos haciéndoles voltear. Allí Beta les observaba recostada en la pared. Le parecían tontas y aburridas las conversaciones de los otros dos.

– Lo mejor sería ir al grano –hablo por fin caminando hasta el menor– Tú solo tienes permitido entrar a dos habitaciones de este nivel: La de Alpha y la mía. ¿Quedo claro pequeñín? –una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro al momento que veía el rostro del oji-ámbar enrojecerse por la cólera que sus palabras le provocaban– Ahora a lo inicial antes de proseguir con esto… Yo no sé tu nombre

Su mirada se posó en la joven sorprendida y sus labios se curvaron formando una pequeña sonrisa. Llevo su mano hasta su pecho posándola en este y con tono orgulloso respondió:

– Kariya Masaki –su sonrisa aumento mientras veía a los chicos que se encontraban frente suyo de una forma "superior". Luego de unos segundos continuó– Y sería mejor que comenzaras a aprenderte ese nombre querida porque de aquí a unos meses lo oirás en todas las bocas del mundo

/

El silencio reinaba en todo el lugar haciendo el ambiente un tanto aterrador. El crujir de la madera resonaba por cada rincón como si alguien se encontrara andando por los pasillos. Ese era el único sonido que se podía escuchar por todo el temible _Protocolo_.

Masaki trago con algo de dificultad mientras volvía su mirada al techo. Paso su mano por su frente secando así las pequeñas gotas que la recorrían. Sintió su corazón acelerarse al escuchar un pequeño crujido proveniente de la planta inferior, vaya que tenía miedo. Se incorporó en su cama haciéndola crujir, soltó un fuerte suspiro llevando su mano hasta su cara, suerte la que tenía al parar durmiendo en la casa de los espantos.

Caminó lentamente hasta salir de aquella pequeña habitación, allí los pasillos se encontraban iluminados únicamente por la escasa luz lunar que atravesaba las ventanas. Avanzó mientras su nerviosismo aumentaba con cada paso que daba, si Alpha o Beta le encontraban estaba muerto. Bien recordaba las indicaciones del mayor sobre no salir de su habitación sin compañía pero ¡Masaki era humano! La curiosidad estaba en su interior y fluía en busca de respuestas.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al quedar frente al pasillo más apartado de todo el lugar. Aquel pasillo que había llamado su atención al entrar y el cual le habían prohibido recorrer.

Su mirada se posó en el fondo de aquel pasillo. La tenue luz rojiza volvió a divisarse por debajo de la puerta provocando que el miedo y la curiosidad aumentaran en Kariya. Quedo unos segundos quieto, escuchando el crujir de la madera y el soplar del viendo afuera. Dudaba en proseguir con sus acciones o darse vuelta y volver a la cama. Dudaba en obedecer o dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

Silencio. Por unos momentos Masaki creyó haber quedado en una clase de sordera. Llevó sus manos hasta sus oídos presionándolos con fuerza, luego volvió a intentar. Nada. No podía escuchar más el viento ni aquel molesto crujir que se escuchaba en todo el pasillo; estaba seguro de que no podría escuchar ni sus propios pasos.

Retrocedió un paso, aterrado, no comprendía lo que acababa de pasar y ya no pensaba averiguarlo. Se volvió decidido en regresar a su habitación cuando algo le detuvo, algo que nunca pensó escuchar. A sus espaldas escucho una tenue risilla, era traviesa, como la de un niño.

Todos y cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo se le erizaron ante lo escuchado. Volteó lentamente esperando encontrarse tal vez con Beta o una de sus marionetas. Más no fue así. Estaba seguro de donde había venido aquello, no podía estar equivocado. Aquella risa había venido de esa puerta.

La puerta a la cual Alpha le había prohibido entrar.

Exhaló con fuerza avanzando lentamente sobre aquel pasillo. Tenía miedo, demasiado. Aun así él quería saber, conocer lo que le esperaba tras aquella misteriosa puerta.

Estaba decidido en entrar a la habitación, dejar las dudas a un lado y dar respuesta a sus preguntas –aunque solo fuesen algunas–. Pero aun con su curiosidad al borde se detuvo; aterrado ante lo que ocultaba aquella puerta. Quedo atónito al escuchar nuevamente aquella risa. Luego, solo siguió un poco de silencio.

"_En la oscuridad… Vuela un pequeño ruiseñor, cantando, volando por todo el lugar, ciego a la realidad._

_Pobre ruiseñor... No sabe dónde está… Solo, perdido, en la profundidad no hay salida._

_Vuela, vuela alto pequeño ruiseñor; vuela antes que el miedo se coma tu valor._

_Vuela, vuela alto pequeño ruiseñor; en las penumbras del Protocolo ha caído el ruiseñor._

…_. Ya no hay salida para el ruiseñor… Solo queda rece, a ver si le escucha Dios… Ya no hay salida, pequeño ruiseñor…. Gota por gota cae la sangre del bello ruiseñor._

_Poco a poco cae en sus garras el bello ruiseñor."_

Su mirada permaneció fija en la puerta sintiendo como toda la curiosidad escapaba de su interior. Un nuevo miedo había llegado a su ser, uno el cual estaba seguro nunca haber sentido. La suave y dulce voz continuaba narrando con un dulce y tétrico canto. Con cada palabra Masaki se sentía atrapado, confundido, aterrado. Aunque no sabía a lo que se refería la canción, estaba seguro de una cosa. Una razón había para que el estuviera despierto a esa hora y aquella voz hubiese comenzado a cantar. No era casualidad, el mensaje era para él. Por eso estaba seguro.

Él era ese ruiseñor.

* * *

** Hola, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Bueno, lamento haber desaparecido este tiempo y no haber cumplido pero no fue mi culpa, lo prometo. También prometo no volver ha hacer eso así que de una vez les digo que actualizaré cada 3 semanas. Cualquier actualización fuera de este tiempo se deberá al tiempo que disponga.**

**Bueno, solo vengo aquí para arrancar con la historia de los magos [A que nadie se esperaba fuesen magos] y el ruiseñor. De verdad espero que este primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado y se comience a comprender al menos un porquitín de la historia.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, si les gusto dejen un review y si no pues también dejen uno. Se aceptan críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS que me ayuden a mejorar en próximos proyectos.**

**Bueno, este capítulo no se lo pase a mi editora así que cualquier problema, error u horror culpen me a mí. Bueno lo siento Atsu sé que no te lo pase pero igual si lees esto sabes que te quiero mucho y que te amo como editora y por aguantarme y no exigirme... Que editora más rara la que me fui a conseguir.**

**No olviden que los comentarios ayudan a un escritor a seguir escribiendo así que dejen un lindo review. Bueno ya que estamos aquí pues les quería contar que voy a comenzar a expandir terreno (?) en FF; así que no se sorprendan si me ven por las áreas de SNK, IS o tal vez hasta escriba de Madoka... Nunca se sabe.**

**Eso es todo y gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, pasen una feliz mañana/tarde/noche y espero leernos pronto.**

**De pie. Saluden. Aye~**


End file.
